The Cradle of of Life
by Tippy.LaRoux
Summary: Late one summer night between Severus' sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, he and Petunia Evans crossed paths for the first time in years. Severus was escaping the uneasy confines of his house when Petunia marched in visibly upset. What began as mutual hatred, slowly grew into more. What will Severus do when faced with the tough choice between his love for Petunia, and the future.


Houses - Hufflepuff - 2nd year

Standard: - 750-1500 words - Act per Google Docs - 1495

Additional Requirement: Love Conquers All

Prompt: [Romantic Pair] - Severus Snape/Petunia Evans

QLFC - Chaser 3 - Falcons

Main Prompt: Lara Croft: The Cradle of Life

Optional: (poem) The Paradox, (emotion) envy, (genre) angst

* * *

"Oh, Lily, how much we missed you. Tell us all about everything at your special school. Who is this lovely young man? Petunia, how come you haven't found someone as handsome, and intelligent and interesting as James? Ugh." Screaming at no one in particular, Petunia was startled to find someone else in the park with her. She was comforted, however, to find that certain someone shared much of the same feelings of disgust towards the Gryffindor love birds.

Their mutual hatred for one James Potter gave them unlimited fodder for the late night conversations that slowly grew into more. Their summer fling was solidified over the following year. Severus had been faced with many challenges over his loyalty to a wizard that was both charismatic and terrifying. Petunia was trying to find her way out from beneath Lily's shadow; to make her way in the Muggle world that she belonged in, yet despised for its plainness.

They would have made a handsome couple sitting in the Slytherin common room. All sharp angles, pale skin, and deep ambition to prove themselves worthy. But, Petunia hadn't inherited the magical abilites her sister did. Lily, the self-righteous little swot, had assumed the role of witch in the Evans family.

* * *

January 6, 1980

After securing a basket of fish and chips, Severus Snape made his way to a darkened corner of the Hogshead to warm himself on the cold January night. Preparing for his meeting with the Dark Lord later that evening, Severus was taken off guard when he heard someone in the booth behind him switch from a quiet sighing resignation, to a deep guttural voice that seemed almost possessed. The din around him drowned out some of what was said, but what he did catch made his blood run cold.

Severus finished his dinner quickly and left the pub; finally having something useful to pass on to the Dark Lord.

* * *

January 9, 1980

Petunia had insisted on taking Severus out for a birthday dinner. It wasn't every day that her boyfriend turned twenty. Especially considering that Severus spent so much time trying to impress upon her how the world around them was becoming increasingly dangerous by the day. The dinner had been perfect, and he Apparated them back to her flat, which she normally couldn't get enough of. This time, however, she seemed a bit put-off when they landed in the small living room.

"Severus, I have something to tell you," she fidgeted with his hand and refused to meet his gaze. If he had learned anything in his last twenty years, it was that nothing good came after those words.

"You are going to be a father."

There was nothing that could prepare him for those words. Not in a million years would he have guessed that was what she had been so nervous about all night long.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like there is anything in there." Petunia pulled their hands–long, thin fingers that tangled into one–over her stomach. It was just as flat as he'd remembered. As if proving his existence, their entwined fingers seemed to warm just over where the little bundle lay growing ever stronger in her womb.

"You missed an awful lot when you were in Bulgaria. I couldn't get out of bed for a few weeks, and my stomach is only still flat because I haven't been able to eat since I found out. Well, even before that, I guess. Remember when I wrote you, saying I had the flu? Well, it wasn't, and I found out when I went to the doctor's for a script."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped, or something."

"You were in Bulgaria already, and had you known you would have insisted on coming back, rather than taking advantage of the opportunity you'd been waiting forever for. I didn't want you trying to skive off, or, even worse, walk around distracted and not fulfill your mission.

"Then, with everything at Christmas revolving around Lily and James's news, I didn't want to compete. So, I waited until now. Until your birthday." Still standing in the middle of her living room, she leaned in to kiss him soundly. His confusion melting away with each press of her lips to his.

"Happy birthday, Severus," she whispered in his ear, "Now, let's see what other presents you can unwrap." The mischievous way she grinned up at him had his stomach doing flips. She held him when he was in need of a friend, and in turn he gave her something she craved, acceptance to the wizarding world. But, things had been changing in the last year. He'd had to lie so often, if anyone knew he had been carrying on with a Muggle, let alone the sister of Princess Mudblood Lily Potter, he would have been crucified.

But, he couldn't give Petunia up. Everytime he tried, there was something pulling him back to her, like some sort of black hole that he rotated around. She was doing it again, pulling him back, into her arms, into her bed. He'd knew they needed to part for a while, but it seemed the only time he really felt free, was when he was with her. They tumbled into bed together.

Losing himself in each facet of her emerald green eyes, he did his best to memorize every fleck of silver hidden in their depths. He feathered kisses from her forehead, where he paused to breathe in the soft honey and rose scent of her hair, down the sharp ridge of her nose, to her swollen lips.

"Oh, Severus." She breathed as he moved lower, nipping down her jawline and across her clavicle, her soft skin felt like contraband under his hands. He was not worthy of her, and she deserved better than an angry man whose soul was sold to another and paid for with the dark mark on his forearm.

When he got to the place where new life grew, he stopped. Peppering her abdomen with so many kisses, she let a giggle slip past her lips without permission. This little being, the tiny creature that could be both the beginning and the end for him. How could he stay, knowing what he did of the prophecy? The Dark Lord has specifically tasked him with finding the baby that was destined to have the power to end him. It could be here, not one inch away, beneath the creamy petal soft skin.

"You'll be an amazing father, Severus Snape." Petunia signed, threading her fingers through his hair. Holding him close to her while she spoke in the soothing tones she only used with him. "You will be there for your child, you will support us, and we will be proud of you. You, my love, will never hurt us." Smiling she felt as he placed more kisses on her belly.

"No, I will never hurt you." The words choked him. "I will protect you, both of you, from the world. From both the worlds we belong to."

The only way for him to protect his child, was to send it away. The only way to keep Petunia safe, was to leave her in the care of another. With someone who could never even imagine the amount of power Severus owned, let alone wield it.

It made him sick to think that the only person he trusted to keep Petunia safe was a Muggle of the most ordinary variety. Vernon Dursley was average in almost every way. He could blend into any crowd; nothing about him was outstanding. Except that he was perfect for her, and Severus was envious of that fact.

She was due July fifteenth; why did it have to be July? Had it been any other month, of any other year, he could just continue on. But, if the prophecy were true, this child may actually be the one destined to vanquish The Dark Lord.

Severus knew it was selfish, but he needed this one last night with her, and he relished in it. After tonight, he would never again allow himself to see her.

As she slept, he pulled the sheet over shoulders and stayed up watching as the moonlight gave way to the softest of the early morning rays. As the sun slowly rose, and while she was still peacefully resting in a dreamland he had no reason being in, Severus took up his wand and pointed it at her. He made sure he was dressed and all evidence of him was removed from her room.

" _Oblivi_ _Confabulatus._ "

Severus had spent half the night memorizing every angle that was softened in her sleep, the other half creating a spell that would allow him to walk away without hurting her. She wouldn't remember him, and the only evidence of their love and devotion to one another would belong to another man. A man who didn't deserve them, but could keep them safe.


End file.
